


Beach City Bugle

by Mattecat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Redemption AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets about the relationships between the people living in Beach City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya ok this isn't related to my other steven universe work this is just a collection of ficlets I wanted to do
> 
> basically, this is a collection of ficlets featuring two to four characters in each one. none of them are really meant to be shippy unless it's a canon ship (like obviously the ruby & sapphire one is going to be shippy), just some Happy Times. peridot & lapis are part of the crystal gems in this collection also. idk where jasper is.
> 
> first chapter is reserved for an index. since the ficlets are not connected I want people to be able to skip around between them. and in the event that I write two connected ficlets I'll make a note of that here.
> 
> most of these are probably gonna be boring sorry
> 
> feel free to request stuff! I might not do them but you can still ask

Ficlets are sorted alphabetically by character.

[Connie & Lapis Lazuli](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486164/chapters/10198644)

[Kiki & Steven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486164/chapters/10198662)


	2. Connie & Lapis Lazuli

“I’m sorry.”

Connie looked up from her book and blinked, surprised by Lapis’ statement. “You’re sorry? For what?”

Lapis looked away, and from what Connie could see of her face, she looked... sad. “Back when I was set free. I tried to hurt you. Kill you, even.”

Connie shifted her position, putting her book own and crossing her legs. “Why did you do it?” she asked.

“I was afraid,” Lapis said, still without looking at her. “I thought you weren’t going to let me go home.” She sighed. “Not that that turned out well in the end. I’m still here, still trapped on Earth.”

“With us,” Connie said.

Lapis looked at her then. “Huh?”

“You might be stuck on Earth, but you’re with Steven and the rest of us, right?” Connie smiled. “And you like us, right?”

“...I like you and Steven.”

“So it’s okay! I forgive you for what you did when you were scared. As long as you promise not to do it again, alright?”

Lapis smiled. “Alright. I promise.”


	3. Kiki & Steven

“Hey, Steven!” Kiki said, leaning on the front counter when the kid walked in. “Brought your friend today?”

Lion yawned, plopping himself down just inside the entrance. Steven nodded, smiling broadly. “Yep!” he said. “One large pizza, please! We’ve had a very busy day today, and we’re really hungry.”

Kiki shook her head. “I can’t believe your guardians let you keep a lion.” She frowned slightly. “I can’t believe everyone in Beach City let you keep a lion.”

“It’s because he’s so well trained!” Steven made his way to a table and sat down. “Here, watch this. Lion, come over here!”

Lion didn’t react.

“Lion! Hey, Lion! Lion! Huh, I don’t know what’s up with him. Lion!”

Lion lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. Steven’s face fell dramatically. “Aww...”

Kiki laughed and went to get Steven his pizza.


End file.
